The Junkie and the Good Girl
by pllxspoby
Summary: Toby Cavanaugh is a junkie addict that has never cared about anything but himself and how he got high, but how will things change when the nerdy and goody-two-shoes Spencer Hastings is moving into his apartment complex?


Toby Cavanaugh was an addict, a junkie. He wasn't one of those poor white trash junkies though, his parents were loaded with money. After the passing of his father he inherited 5 million dollars so he had the money he needed to live his expensive life. Toby had friends but they weren't actually friends, he used them to his daily high. Toby's drug addiction began when he was 15 years old, he never cared and always thought about using drugs but never had the guts to do it until one night he was with his "friend" Jason at some party. Early in the night everyone just kind of talked and smoked as always but not very late after Toby found himself passing a joint around. Weed wasn't the problem though, it was the cocaine and heroin he loved.

One day he met up with his biggest dealer, Johnny, outside his New York pent house. Toby was craving his high, no, he needed his high. "Do you have the fucking coke or not?" Toby grew more and more irritated with every passing second. Johnny was making this exchange longer than it needed to be. "No okay, vie told you that I need time. The FEDs are already on my case." Johnny was scared, Toby was his best customer but he robbed him dry with each exchange. "Fine, but if you don't come back to me within a week then I'll do one of two things. One, I'll give you up to the FEDs or I can and will blow your brains out. Got it?" Toby was dead serious about that last part. "Okay I promise." Johnny left Toby standing there in the cold.

When Johnny left he lit a cigarette to blow off some steam, just then he saw an attractive girl struggling taking some boxes into her apartment, she must be new because Toby had never seen her around before. He would defiantly remember if he had seen her too. Toby approached the girl to help her. "Hey do you need any help?" when the girl turned around Toby chocked up a little. She was easily the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "Oh that's not necessary. I'll be okay." The girl pushed her big nerdy glasses up from the bridge of her nose. "Please allow me to help my damsel in distress." Toby smiled as the girl laughed. "Alright prince charming." Toby took away the box from her delicate hands as she picked up a significantly lighter one. "My names Spencer by the way." Spencer. Wow that's a unique name. "Toby, I live in the apartment across the street. When I saw you I just had to help." Spencer thought to herself for a second. She couldn't figure out if he was always this nice or if he was flirting with her. "Well despite my highly feminist and stubborn way I'm glad you helped." Toby laughed and so did she. When they were done Spencer had thanked him and Toby went home.

They hadn't finished until late because of all the conversation they had. Spencer turned out to be a total nerd, not in a bad way though, in an adorable little girl way. She was a freshman in college at New York University, she had lived with her friend, Hanna, until Hanna had moved in with her boyfriend. Spencer was beautiful, very beautiful actually but wasn't his type at all. Toby's type was someone he could get high and fuck with and Spencer seemed like the girl that would have one drink and then go home. Toby the remembered he wasn't her type either, she probably liked clean cut guys. Toby looked in the mirror for a minute, he was the opposite of clean cut, and he was covered in tattoos and had a lip ring in the right corner or his bottom lip. Although Spencer and Toby talked for hours he never found out if she was single or not, she most likely was knowing how pretty she was. Toby shook she thought out of his head and took a quick shower then went to bed with Spencer in the back of his mind.

Meanwhile Spencer was writing her American history paper that wasn't due until next week but her focus wasn't on the Civil War it was on Toby. She couldn't help but get scared when he walked up to her, he had so many tattoos and looked kind of faded. She thought about how cute he looked, in a punk kind of way. Most guys Spencer had dated in the past didn't look anything close to Toby. Spencer had a boyfriend, they had been dating for only a month but the only problem is that she had second thoughts about their "relationship" they were practically the same person. Spencer's boyfriend, Andrew, was nice and all but he was the type of person her parents would love and that's the problem. She wanted to break up with him but never knew how. Just then she got a call from Andrew. She contemplated pretending she was asleep but just picked it up instead. "Hey Andrew!" she tried to sound enthusiastic but didn't want to sound fake. "Hey baby, how's the new apartment?" Andrew sounded so happy it almost made Spencer feel bad. "Oh it's good. I met this guy Toby and he helped me unpack and settle in." Spencer knew deep down she wanted to make Andrew jealous. "That was sweet of him just as long as he knows you're my girl." Andrew let out a laugh and Spencer laughed halfheartedly knowing that she didn't even think to tell Toby about her boyfriend. "Trust me there's nothing to worry about." Yikes Spencer thought "I trust my baby. Sat, do you want to grab dinner tomorrow night?" Ugh why. "Um sure that sounds good." "Okay I'll pick you up at about eight. Goodnight sweetheart, love you." Spencer let out a barely audible sigh "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Spencer hung up and heard a loud bang outside. Spencer checked the time and it was way too late for someone to be doing anything. She went to go check out the disturbance. Just then someone came into the apartment and rummaged through her kitchen drawers. Spencer grabbed her phone and ran into the master bathroom, a voice boomed behind her "Not so fast." A strong hand grabbed her hair and drug her out to the living room and tied her to her desk chair. "Pull anything and I'll kill you princess." The man left and went into Spencer's bedroom. Spencer sighed and struggled to move her skinny wrists from the ropes. She was close to removing her hand when the man came back in and went into the other bedroom. Spencer removed her hands and quickly untied her feet. She quietly tip toed outside and ran to Toby's apartment praying he was awake.

Toby was sleeping peacefully when he was awaken by an abrupt pounding at his door. Toby got up and looked in his peep hole to see who it was. What on earth was Spencer doing here? Toby opened the door and saw a crying Spencer. "Come in." Toby lightly pulled her inside and hugged her. When they pulled apart Spencer told him what happened, Toby ran and got his phone and called 911. "Are you okay?" Toby made her some coffee. "I'm fine, it was scary but I'm lucky it was only one man instead of a bunch of men." Toby sighed and offered to let her stay for the night. "Um I have a boyfriend." Toby laughed but was kind of saddened by the fact that she had a boyfriend. "No, I'll be on the couch and you can sleep in my bed." Spencer giggled in embarrassment "Oh how silly of me. If it's not too much trouble." "Not at all. Here I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Toby stood up to guide her to his bed. "Oh no I'll sleep on the couch, I insist." "How rude of me to make you sleep here and me be in my comfy bed." Just then there was a knock on the door. "It must be the cops." Spencer walked to the peep hole and saw the cops outside the door. "Excuse me are you the owner of the apartment across the street?" "Yes officer." "Do you mind answering a couple questions?" Spencer stood at the door and answered the questions for about ten minutes. "Thank you Miss Hastings." Spencer politely nodded and shut the door.

"Hastings suits you well." Toby said behind her. "Yea well that's a story for a different time." Spencer laughed and settled down on Toby's couch. "I guess you win Hastings." Toby got her a pillow and blanket from the closet and gave her a T-shirt of his that went to her mid-thigh. "Night." Spencer said "Night Spencer." Spencer lightly fell asleep.

Images flashed through Spencer's mind, of the intruder tying her up and of the fear that flashed through her body. Spencer shot up from the couch and looked around as images from her memory surfaced. Spencer was so scared to sleep around and before she knew it she was climbing into Toby's bed. "Told you that you'd end up sleeping here." Toby mumbled half asleep and with that the two dosed off.


End file.
